The Name is Chad Dylan Cooper!
by Literati Lover
Summary: Just a funny, cute one-shot about Chad and Sonny going to the mall "in disguise" But what happens when they're recognized? Chad doesn't seem too happy.


Title: The Name is Chad Dylan Cooper!

Rating: PG

Summary: Chad is out shopping with Sonny and is mistaken for someone he's not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, clearly. It'd be nice if I did. I'd love to hang out with Demi, Sterling, and Tiffany. But sadly, I do not.

_**Sonny's POV**_

I walked into the commissary with my cast, laughing at something Nico had said. We walked up to the line to get our food.

The normal, of course. Ick on a stick. Ick on a bun. Ick, well just plain ICK!

I just grabbed the ick on a stick. It was the least ick-y looking. I'm not even sure what it was, but I took it anyway.

I saw Tawni grimace as she looked at it and we sat down.

"What _is_ that?!" she asked, looking disgusted.

"I'm not really sure," I said, looking as it rolled around on the plate.

I closed my eyes, about to take a bite. I was hoping that it wouldn't taste as bad if I couldn't see it.

As soon as my eyes closed, I inhaled an amazing scent. It smelled like an amazingly juicy grilled steak. I kept my eyes closed as my mouth began to water. I inhaled again and noticed I was still smelling steak. Was my mind playing tricks on me?

I opened my eyes and saw that there was, indeed, a juicy steak in front of me.

Where did this come from?

"For you," I heard from my side. I looked up to see Chad smirking down at me.

"What?" I asked, confused. Chad got me a steak. That was awfully suspicious.

"This is for you," he said, nodding his head towards the steak.

"What? That's no far!" Tawni said, whining. "Why does _she_ get a steak?"

"Because she's my favorite Random," he said, smiling down at me.

I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"What's the catch?"

"What catch? Really, does there _have_ to be a catch? Can't a guy just get a girl a steak with no questions asked?" he said, throwing his hands up in fake innocence.

"Yes, a guy can. But _not _a guy like you," I replied.

"Hey, what was that for? Fine, maybe I'll just take my steak back," he said, reaching forward to grab the steak.

"No!" I said, grabbing his arm. "Sorry. Thank you for the steak," I said, giving him a smile.

"You're welcome," he said, pulling up a seat. He straddled it, sitting next to me.

Tawni and I looked at him like he was crazy.

Why was Chad sitting over here with the _Randoms?!_ I looked over and saw his cast, looking at us curiously. Well, all except for Portlyn. She didn't look curious, she looked angry.

"So….." he said, playing with his bottle of water.

"So," I said, eyeing him curiously.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" he asked me, casually, looking towards the floor.

My eyes widened as I coughed, nearly choking on my steak. I saw Tawni look over at me with wide eyes.

"Umm….rehearsal, why?" I asked, still looking at him suspiciously.

"I know that. I mean, _after_ rehearsal…." He said, looking up at me.

"Nothing…." I said, cautiously, still confused as to where this conversation was headed.

"Would you maybe want to go to the mall with me?" he asked.

I felt my heart speed up as my eyes grew bigger. I looked over and saw that Tawni was shocked as well. Chad was fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

"Are you asking me on a date?!" I asked, shocked.

"Oh. No. Not a date. Psh. Like I would date a _Random_," he said, nervously. I looked over and saw that his cheeks were red.

"Oh," I said, feeling hurt at his comment.

What was up with this boy? I think he has two personalities. First, he asks me to go somewhere with him and then he insults me? I'm so confused.

"Oh, right, sorry. I forgot. _Randoms_ aren't worthy enough for Chad Dylan Cooper's company. I guess I should go," I said, starting to stand up.

"Sonny, wait," he said, grabbing my wrist. "You know I didn't mean it like that," he said, looking down at the ground.

"Then how _did_ you mean it?" I said, still slightly angry with him.

I mean, I thought he was asking me out. Then, all of a sudden, he insults me. That can really hurt a girl's self esteem.

"Look, my mom's finally going to be home on Mother's Day, and I want to get her something nice," he said, still looking at the floor and fidgeting with his tie.

His cheeks turned bright red, and I felt all my anger melt away.

Sure, Chad could be the world's biggest and most conceited jerk. But, at times like this, he looked like a sweet, adorable, fragile little boy.

I would never admit it, but I really liked this Chad. This Chad was the one that had captured my heart.

But, still, I wasn't sure how him getting something for his mom had anything to do with me.

"And….how does that involve me?" I asked, curious.

"Well, see, I don't really know what to buy her. And my mom is a lot like you, always smiling and everything. And well, I just thought that maybe you could help me pick out the perfect gift," he said. "Please, Sonny?" he asked, his eyes looking up at me behind those long lashes. The expression he was making what was most people would call a "puppy dog face." And let me tell you, the face definitely suited him.

I'm not sure where Chad had learned this facial expression, but it was going to be the death of me. His blue eyes were sparkling, and I felt myself melting into them. There was no way I could say no.

"Fine," I said, giving in.

Funny how I was just upset with Chad and all of a sudden, I forget everything mean he's done and agree to go spend the afternoon with him.

Chad was definitely confusing.

"Okay, see you after rehearsal," he said, smiling.

"Fine," I replied, smiling back.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good. So I'll see you later," he said, standing up and waving as he walked away.

I sat there in shock, until Tawni's voice caught my attention.

"Wow. So, you have a date with Chad?" she asked, smiling slyly.

"No, I don't. You heard him. It's not a date. Obviously, Chad doesn't date _Randoms_," I said, mocking him.

"Oh please, Sonny. That's just Chad's excuse. Clearly, he wouldn't go to the mall with you at all if he didn't think you were good enough. I mean, he likes you," she said.

"Chad doesn't like me," I said, laughing.

That was a ridiculous idea.

"Of course he does. I mean, he could have just asked Portlyn for help. But he didn't. He asked _you!_" she said, as if it was obvious.

"You heard him. He said I'm just like his mom. That's all," I said, trying to explain it to Tawni.

"Yeah, and we all know that guys fall for girls like their moooo-thers…." She said, in a sing-song voice.

"Tawni, Chad doesn't like me," I said, again.

"Fine, whatever you say Sonny," she said, smiling.

"Anyone, what are you gonna wear on your date?" she asked. What a typical Tawni question.

"I dunno. What do you think I should wear?" I asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Ha! I caught you! I called it a date and you didn't correct me," she said, clapping and smiling.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, as the rest of the So Random! cast finally sat down at the table.

"What are you so happy about?" Nico asked Tawni, who was still clapping.

"Sonny has a date _with Chad!_" she said, smiling a huge smile.

"What?!" Nico and Grady asked, surprised.

"Why are you surprised? It's so obvious that they like each other," Zora said, casually.

"What?!" I said, shocked. "Look, it is _not_ a date, and I do _not_ like Chad!" I said, noticing that my voice got higher. Stupid cold. That's all it was. It definitely was _not_ denial.

"Right," Zora said as she and Tawni rolled their eyes.

This was going to be a long day.

The rest of the day basically went on the same way with Tawni making stupid little comments about my "date" with Chad and Zora agreeing that we would make a good couple, because then we would stop our "stupid arguments" (as she put it).

Rehearsal went well. I got to play a sales lady who worked in a shoe store and all of the customers coming in had weird feet, like either one big foot and one little foot or really stinky feet or two HUGE feet, etc. It was great.

After rehearsal, I headed back to our dressing room so that I could find something to wear.

"How about this?" I asked, Tawni, holding up jeans and a t-shirt with my Converse. What? Sometimes, I like to dress casual. It's comfortable!

"Nah. That's too……..just…….too _yuck_," she said, shuddering and turning back to my closet.

"Ooh, now THIS is perfect!" she said, holding up a black dress that had a belt around the waist and a black jacket. "You could wear this with your boots. So then it wouldn't be _too_ dressy or _too _casual. It's perfect!" she said, smiling. (Picture Demi's outfit from her Here We Go Again music video)

"Well, it _is_ one of my favorite outfits," I said, giving in and grabbing it from her and putting it on.

"You look great," Tawni said, smiling.

"Wow, Tawni. You actually complimented someone other than yourself," I said, smiling proudly.

I was really happy. Tawni never honestly complimented others. So, her compliment meant more to me than a compliment from almost anyone.

"Yeah, well. Don't get used to it. After all, everyone knows I'm the pretty one around here," she said, flipping her hair.

Yep. That's the Tawni I know and love.

"Okay, come here," she said, waving me over towards the vanity. "Sit," she said, pulling out her makeup.

"Really, Tawni. This isn't necessary," I said, waving her off.

"Of course it is. You're going on a _date_ with Chad!"

"It's _not_ a date," I argued, again.

"It _so_ is a date, but whatever. Either way, you're going out in public with Chad. If the paparazzi see you, you have to look amazing!" she said, starting my makeup.

When I was finished, I had smoky eyes and beautiful pink lips. Wow. Tawni was definitely good.

"Wow, Tawni. You're amazing," I said, still admiring myself in the mirror.

"I know," she said, smiling.

She opened her mouth to say something else, when there was a knock on the dressing room door.

"Your date is here," Tawni squealed, heading towards the door.

"I _told _you! It's _not _a date!" I argued once again, as she opened the door.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. Chad was wearing a bright blue t-shirt that was just tight enough to slightly show off his muscles and just blue enough to bring out his amazing eyes. His jeans were tight and a dark blue, which fit him amazingly.

I felt myself staring, as my cheeks turned red, until I heard Tawni clear her throat. I quickly looked up and saw Chad do the same. I saw that his cheeks were also flushed, and I giggled, realizing that he must have been staring at me as well.

"Sonny," he said, acknowledging me. "Blondie," he said, looking at Tawni.

"The name's Tawni," she said, annoyed, as she rolled her eyes.

"Right, whatever," he said, walking over towards me.

"Ready?" he said.

"Do I have a choice?" I said, laughing.

"Aww. I'm not really _that _bad, am I?" he said, frowning and faking hurt.

"No comment," I said, as I grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

"Heyyyyyyy," he said, following me.

"Bye, Tawni," I yelled, as I shut the door behind us.

"You look amazing," Chad said, as we walked towards his car. I looked up at him and saw him blush.

"Aww, thanks Chad," I said, smiling.

"Oh, no I was talking to myself," he said, joking as he popped his invisible collar.

I laughed. Ah, the CDC charm that I'm used to. Yet, somehow, I can't help but actually find it charming.

"Well, it would still be the truth, then. You do look amazing," I said, smiling as I took in his look once again.

Chad Dylan Cooper was incredibly gorgeous, even more than I had thought. I loved the way he looked out of his Falls uniform.

We got to Chad's car, and he held the door for me *gasp*

"What a gentleman," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back. A true and honest smile, which made my heart melt. Okay, so maybe I fibbed a little when I told Tawni that I didn't like Chad.

"I try," he said, popping his collar (that he didn't have, since he was wearing a t-shirt) in true CDC nature.

The afternoon was beautiful, as Chad pulled out of the studio. I looked over to see the wind blowing through his hair, and I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if I ran my hands through it, but I quickly shrugged off the thought.

One of my favorite songs came on the radio, and I felt myself relaxing into the seat of Chad's convertible, singing along. But then I could feel Chad looking at me, and I turned to look back at him.

"You have an amazing voice," he said, turning back to the road.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. How many times had I blushed today already? I couldn't really keep track anymore.

"You know, Chad," I said, still looking at him as he drove. "I'm really enjoying this. I really like the real Chad. The gentleman who compliments me and holds my door. It's a completely different side of you that I never really get to see. It's nice," I said, smiling shyly.

"Well, there's a lot of sides to me you don't see," he said, honestly.

"Really?" I asked, suddenly curious about the real Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Yep," he said, not offering any more of an answer.

"Well, I hope I get to see them all."

"Stick around, and you just might," he said, turning and smiling at me.

"You know what? I just might do that," I said, smiling back, before I turned back to look at the road.

Finally, we reached the mall and Chad pulled into the parking spot. He quickly hopped out of the car, and walked around to get my door.

"Thank you, sir," I said, giggling as I tried to sound proper.

"You're very welcome, Madam," Chad said back, playing along.

I laughed at his ridiculous sounding voice, as I saw him pull out a baseball cap.

"A disguise," he said, gesturing towards the hat.

I felt myself burst out laughing, not able to contain myself.

"Okay, because a cap is _really_ going to hide who you are," I said, between giggles.

"I'll just walk with my head down," he said, indignant.

"Right…..okay," I said, still laughing.

He pulled out another hat and handed it to me.

"For you," he said, trying to place it on my head.

"You're not serious, right? First, that's not going to hide who I am either. And second, that cap will look ridiculous with this dress," I said, indicating to a red and blue Chicago Cubs hat.

"I'm very serious," he said, pushing the cap onto my head. "Now, we're fully disguised and ready to go," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

I laughed again.

Chad's form of disguise was absolutely ridiculous. People were definitely going to recognize us.

We walked into the mall, as I saw Chad put his head down.

"Do the same," he said, urgently.

"Fine," I said, obliging as I put my head down as well.

"Now, let's go," he said, pulling on my hand as he led me through the mall. "Where to first?" he asked, trying to look up at me, while still keeping his head down.

I sighed. Chad's plan was ridiculous. And I looked ridiculous. But I couldn't help giggling with excitement. The whole "undercover" thing with Chad was sort of fun.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I was thinking jewelry?" he said, more like a question.

"Jewelry sounds great," I replied.

"Okay, I know the perfect place," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. I couldn't help but notice the electricity that shot through my hand every time he touched me.

He pulled me along to this beautiful jewelry store with tons of rings and necklaces lining the windows.

"In here," he said, pulling me in.

My eyes lit up as I looked at the huge selection and started skimming the cases.

"What do you want to get? A necklace? Ring? Bracelet?" I asked, listing choices.

"I'm not sure. I was thinking a necklace, maybe? Preferably White Gold or Platinum. My mom likes those better than gold. And she really likes to dress up a lot, so I was thinking something a little fancier," he answered, looking through the cases as well.

"How about this?" I said, my eyes landing on the perfect necklace for what I pictured as Chad's mom.

The chain was 14 K white gold with a 1 Ct. Princess Cut Enhanced Black Diamond Solitaire. It was absolutely stunning. It was beautiful and looked like it could be worn with any outfit, dressy or casual.

"That's….perfect," he said, smiling. "Wow. Great pick, Sonny," Chad said, with a huge smile.

I smiled back.

"I'm just so happy, you know. I miss my mom so much, and I wanted to get her something perfect. And well, this is just…..perfect. Thank you, Sonny," he said again.

"No problem," I said, shrugging.

"No really, Sonny. Thank you," he said, looking up into my eyes.

"You're welcome," I replied.

I had never seen Chad so happy before in my life. I couldn't help but wonder what Chad's mom was like. It was so cute to see Chad so happy to see his mom. It made me like him even more. This was definitely another one of Chad's sides that I hadn't seen before.

While Chad was having a worker get the necklace together, I couldn't help but wander around and look at the jewelry myself. I stopped as my eyes landed on a beautiful necklace made of white gold with a charm of a sun. Right in the middle of the sun was a diamond. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow," I said, without realizing it.

"You like that?" I heard Chad ask. I turned to see that he had been behind me.

"It's beautiful," I said, turning back toward the necklace.

"You want it?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, No, Chad. That's too much," I said, my eyes wide.

"Okay, we'll take this one too," Chad said, calling towards the salesman.

"Chad! No! You can't buy me that. It's much too much!" I said, still resisting.

"Think of it as a thank you gift for your help," he replied, as the salesman took the jewelry over towards the register.

"Chad, a simple thank you was enough. You didn't have to _buy_ me anything!" I said.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to. Plus, it suits you," he said, shrugging it off.

"Chad, really, it's too much. I can't let you do this," I said, still trying to get him to change his mind.

"Too late," he said, handing the salesman his credit card.

"Thank you for your business," the salesman said, handing him back his card, as well as the two bags of jewelry.

"Chad, I can't believe you did that!" I said, as we walked out. "It's too much!" I said, again.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, as he pulled my necklace out of the case.

I lifted up my hair as he reached his arms around me to fasten the necklace. His fingers brushed against my back and I felt myself shudder at his touch.

"It looks amazing," he said, smiling proudly.

"Wow. It's beautiful," I said, using the window of the jewelry store as a mirror.

"Not as beautiful as the girl wearing it," he replied.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with Chad Dylan Cooper?" I asked, laughing.

"Hey, I told you there are sides to me that you haven't seen," he said, shrugging.

"And why do you only show one side to everyone else but me?" I asked, once again, curious.

"Well, because, maybe you're special," he said, blushing as he started to walk away.

I walked along to catch up with him and smiled. This NON-date with Chad was turning out to be more romantic than any of the ACTUAL dates I have ever been on.

"Well, now that we've gotten that gift, wanna just walk around? I mean, we did get that pretty quickly," he said.

"Sure. Let's walk around," I said, smiling as he grabbed my hand. I felt the electricity again, but I tried to ignore it.

"Oh my gosh! I know you!" I heard a girl's voice squeal, as she ran towards us.

I raised my eyebrows at Chad. "Yep, the caps were a _great_ disguise," I said, sarcastically.

The girl was practically beaming as she looked at us.

"You're Sonny Munroe from So Random!" she said, jumping up and down excitedly.

I smiled. I love having fans!

"Will you sign this?" she said, handing me her Tween Weekly magazine.

"Sure," I said, smiling as I flipped to my picture and signed.

"Thanks so much!" she said, still ecstatic. Her eyes grew even wider as she looked towards Chad.

Her breathing became erratic, and she looked as if she was hyperventilating. I could see Chad smirk with confidence at seeing this girl so worked up over meeting him.

"And you….you're….you're…" she said, stuttering, still too excited to speak.

I saw Chad open his mouth. He was probably about to say Star of the Number One Tween Drama or The Best Actor of our Generation, but he didn't get a chance, because she said something first.

"Zac Efron!" she said, incredibly excited.

I saw Chad's face go from a huge grin to a very angry frown.

I felt myself start laughing, and I couldn't control it. I was clutching my sides with laughter. Chad's annoyed face had to be the funniest thing I had ever seen.

"I love you, Zac. I've seen all of your movies. High School Musical 2 was my favorite, but 17 again was AMAZING! And Hairspray! And ah, I love you!" she said, still going on.

I laughed again, but I saw Chad glare at me, so I tried to hold it in.

"I'm NOT Zac Efron," he said, annoyed.

"Sure you are. You look just like him!" she said, sure of herself.

I tried to suppress another giggle.

"No, I don't! I'm not even a brunette!" he said, indignant and annoyed. I could tell, because the pitch of his voice went up about 2 octaves.

"So, maybe you died your hair or something…" she tried to reason.

"Um, no. I'm NOT Zac Efron. Please. Zac Efron WISHES that he could be me," he said, trying again.

The girl lowered her voice to a whisper.

"It's okay, Zac. I know that you're just saying you're not him, because you're trying to hide your identity. You don't want people to see you. It's okay. I won't tell," she said, still whispering.

"I'm NOT Zac Efron," Chad whined. "Hello! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" he said, whining again.

"Who's that?" the girl asked, her face wrinkling up in confusion.

I let out a huge snort and started to laugh again. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it. This was too funny. Not only did the girl not know Chad, but she thought he was Zac Efron. Wow. This has got to be the funniest moment of my life.

"The star of the number one Tween Drama, MacKenzie Falls," he said, annoyed, as if it was obvious!

"Huh. Never heard of it," she said, shrugging.

"Look. I'm even on your magazine!" he said, pointing to the Tween Weekly.

"Nah, you really don't look that much like that guy, Zac," she said, looking at Chad's picture in the magazine.

I laughed again. Man, this was great.

Chad looked really upset, so I tried to stop my laughter.

"I'm sorry, Zac is just really shy," I said, trying not to laugh. "Don't let it bother you," I said.

I saw Chad turn to glare at me again and I tried to hurry and escape.

"Sorry, but we have to go. It was nice meeting you," I said, waving as we walked away.

"Why did you do that?! Why did you tell her I was Zac?" he said, annoyed.

"Because, you were crushing her dreams," I replied, still trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, well she must be a sheltered girl. I mean, who hasn't heard of MacKenzie Falls?! I mean, really, she knows Zac Efron and _So Random!_ but she doesn't know the Falls! Who doesn't know the Falls?" he asked, still clearly upset.

"Ummm, people with taste?" I offered, giggling.

"You're telling me that people with _taste_ like Zac Efron and not Chad Dylan Cooper?!" he asked, clearly offended.

"Yep," I replied, pushing his buttons.

"Really?" he asked, glaring.

"Yes, really. I mean, Zac Efon is _hot_," I said, emphasizing the word hot. And, okay, part of me was just trying to annoy Chad. But still, I mean Zac really is hot. Even if I secretly (even though I won't admit it) think that Chad is hotter.

"He is not hot. Definitely not hotter than me!" he whined, his voice rising again.

"Keep telling yourself that, Cooper," I said, casually. "Plus, he's a much better kisser," I replied, smirking again.

"What?!" he said, shocked.

This was too easy.

"Oh yeah…"

"You've…kissed…Zac Efron?" he asked, still in shock.

Of course I hadn't. But HE didn't need to know that. This was just too much fun.

"Oh yeah. And it was AMAZING," I said, licking my lips seductively.

I felt Chad's eyes widen as he coughed.

"Well, you know…….that doesn't mean he's a better kisser than me. After all, you've never even kissed me," he said, smirking and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that's not what your blog says," I replied, crossing my arms back.

"Oh, we all know that my blog is false," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh really? Huh. Well then, no, I haven't kissed you. But, I just know. After all, his kisses were amazing. There's no way yours could compare," I said, simply, smirking once again.

"You can't just say that like you know it. My kisses are _definitely_ better," Chad said, still upset and trying to redeem himself.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that, Cooper," I said, as I turned around to leave.

But, I stopped as I felt a hand on my wrist. I felt that stupid electricity again.

I felt him pull on my wrist and spin me around. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body to his as his lips touched mine.

I felt myself gasp at the sudden closeness as his lips started moving against mine. I felt my lips moving back against his. His hands around my waist pulled my body even closer as my hands found their way to his hair. I had always wondered what it would be like to run my fingers through Chad's hair and to push my lips against his and finally, it was happening. And it was even better than I had imagined.

I ran my hands through his soft hair, and I felt him moan slightly into my mouth. I grinned, but my breath caught in my throat as his hands moved up and down my sides. I gasped at the way it made me feel.

I felt him back me up into the wall of the mall. Suddenly, it didn't matter that people were all around us. It didn't matter that I had knocked his hat off when I had moved my hands up to his hair, and that people could probably see us now. It didn't matter that we weren't even on a real date. All that mattered was the way his body and his mouth felt against mine, and that was amazing.

His lips wrestled against mine, until I felt his tongue dart across my bottom lip. I sighed as I granted him access and his tongue slipped into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance and I felt myself craving him more and more. I sighed into the kiss as I grabbed handfuls of his hair and tried to pull him even closer, if that was possible. Our tongues wrestled until finally, we broke apart from lack of oxygen.

We were both panting heavily, and our foreheads rested against one another's. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were heavy with desire, but also that they were sparkling with something I hadn't seen before.

"Wow," I said, still breathing heavily.

"You can say that again," Chad smirked, looking deep in my eyes. I felt myself drown in his oceans of blue.

"So, was that better than Zac Efron?" Chad asked, smirking.

"I have to be honest, Chad. I've never kissed Zac Efron," I said, admitting my lie.

Chad's eyes widened, as he sighed.

"Whew, that's a relief," he said.

"Jealous, Chad?" I asked, smirking.

"Of course not," he said, as he smirked back.

"But, to be honest, that kiss would definitely be better than Zac Efrons," I said, in all honesty.

"How would you know? " he asked, suspiciously.

"I told you. I can just tell. Unless, of course, you want me to find him in order to find out," I said, pulling away from him.

"No!" he said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to him. "I'll take your word for it," he said, smiling at me again.

"Well, maybe I should double check," I said, leaning in closer, my lips just barely touching his.

"I think that's a great idea," he said, as he closed the gap, bringing our lips together once again.

I sighed.

Yeah. Chad Dylan Cooper was _definitely _better than Zac Efron!

A/N: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Cute? Funny? Horrible?

Let me know what you think so I can improve my other stories! I hope you liked it!

Now PLEASE review?! =)


End file.
